Mon frère Harry
by Mon Encre Rouge
Summary: Quand Draco, riche héritier de la noble famille Malfoy, tombe amoureux d'Harry son frère cadet le résultat risque d'être explosif. Surtout si Harry est déjà promis à un autre homme et une vraie brute. Mais sont-ils vraiment frère ? Et si on leur avait menti ? et si tout cela n'était que le fruit d'une grande machination ? UA


**Bonjour! je vous présente ma première histoire sur ce site j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! C'est une histoire sans prétention qui je pense ne fera que deux chapitres.**

 **Disclamer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rolling seul l'histoire m'appartient**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

Je me rappelle encore de la fois où j'ai compris que j'étais définitivement condamné. C'était ton anniversaire ce jour-là. Nous avions organisé une fête grandiose, invitant tous les Sang-Pur de Grande-Bretagne. Ainsi la soirée se passa tranquillement, notre mère te présenta bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes vantant chacune de leurs qualités. Même si moi je dirai plus inventant.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que nos parents cherchaient à te marier depuis que Le scandale avait éclaté. _Ginny Weasley surpris avec un autre homme à une semaine de son mariage avec Harry Malfoy_ Mes parents qui avaient pensé que la rousse serait un bon parti le regrettaient maintenant amèrement. Cette nouvelle en avait révolté beaucoup car tout le monde se demandait comment elle avait pu trahir le jeune homme le plus envié et désiré de la communauté sorcière. Personne ne pouvait le nier, Harry était beau.

Magnifique même, avec ses cheveux corbeau ondulant délicatement le long de son coup, ses lèvres fines d'une agréable couleur rosée surmontée d'un petit nez aristocratique, une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire ornant son front mais n'enlevant en rien de son charme. Son corps était peut-être un peu chétif mais néanmoins séduisant. Mais ce qui restait le plus troublant restait ses yeux. Deux magnifiques émeraudes envoûtantes. C'est certainement ce que je préférais chez lui.

La couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux étant différentes du caractéristique blond platine et gris métallique des Malfoy, avait poussé les gens à se poser des questions. Mais elles avaient vite était oublié devant leurs regards froid et impénétrable.

Vers trois heures du matin nous étions monté dans ma chambre pour que je puisse t'offrir ton cadeau. Il était tard et tu semblais fatigué, pourtant tu conservais ton éternel sourire. Ce sourire magnifique mais pourtant si différent de l'habituel visage impassible des Malfoy. Tu me regardais fouiller dans mon armoire pour en sortir une petite boîte noire surmontée d'un ruban rouge, ta couleur préférée.

Je ne te l'ai pas tendu tout de suite, te demandant d'abord de fermer les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Demandes-tu.

-Fait moi confiance.

Tu t'es immédiatement tu, fermant tes paupières pour me cacher tes magnifiques yeux verts.

Je me suis ensuite glissé derrière toi et j'ai ouvert la boîte pour en sortir un magnifique collier que je t'ai passé autour du coup. Puis dans un souffle je t'aie dit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Tu t'aies regardé dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse et à poser ton doux regard sur le collier. Ce jour-là, je t'aie vu pour la première fois pleurer. Inquiet, je me suis précipité vers toi.

-Harry ! Regarde-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Je peux dire que j'ai été plus que surpris quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes d'un Malfoy de montrer ses sentiments.

-Rien, je suis simplement heureux. M'avoue-t-il, ses yeux verts ayant arrêté de verser leurs larmes et brillant d'une lueur que je ne parvins pas à discerner.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Mais pas d'un amour fraternel comme il le devrait. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de le pousser dans mon lit pour le voir se tortillait de plaisir et l'entendre me supplier de le prendre. J'avais envie de le marquer pour que tous ceux qui oseraient un jour le toucher, comprennent qu'il m'appartenait déjà. Quelle honte ! Mon amour était tout bonnement indigne d'un Malfoy !

J'ai donc décidé d'arrêter de te parler. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée.

Même si je voyais bien que cela te faisait souffrir autant que moi, je continuais dans l'espoir que cet amour malsain s'estompe avec le temps.

Tu ne souriais plus et tes yeux ne brillaient plus comme avant. Nous qui étions autrefois si proches en était réduit à s'ignorer. Impuissant, tu m'as regardé devenir agressif, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait ou ce que tu avais bien pu faire pour que je t'en veuille à ce point. Mais tu n'avais rien à te reprocher, c'était juste moi qui avais un problème. Et mon problème c'était mes sentiments pour toi, mon propre frère.

Mais à un moment je n'ai plus rien contrôlé.

Ma mère t'avait fiancé à un certain Greyback , un vieil homme baraqué et une vraie brute. Ton mariage était prévu dans trois semaines et il n'était évidemment pas consenti. Harry se ferait violer pendant sa nuit de noce et nos parents s'en fichaient royalement. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour éviter cela, mais heureusement à une semaine de ton mariage un véritable miracle arriva, un scandale encore plus grand que celui de Ginny Weasley éclata. Tu n'étais pas un Malfoy et par conséquent pas mon frère.

C'était un ami de mes parents qui avait craché le morceau, il s'appelait Peter Pettigrow. Il avait affirmé que Harry avait était adopté. Expliquant que c'est Lucius qui arbitra l'adoption son adoption, simulant la grossesse de Narcissa parce que à mes trois ans les médicomages m'avaient diagnostiqué une maladie incurable. Je n'avais selon eux plus que quelques mois à vivre. Mes parents n'ayant plus d'héritier et ma mère ne pouvant plus engendrer, ils se fixèrent de faire en sorte qu'un enfant assez puissant pour être digne de leur famille se retrouve entre leurs mains afin de perpétuer leur descendance et quel meilleur choix que le fil de Lily et James Potter, qui étaient connu pour être de très grands sorciers mais qui souhaitaient se séparer de leur fils unique afin de le protéger le leur travail qu'ils jugeaient trop dangereux.

Un an plus tard les médicomages proclamaient erreur médicale, je n'avais jamais été malade. Mes parents décidèrent finalement de garder Harry sous les plaintes de Lucius. Personne n'aurait cru le délateur s'il n'avait pas apporté une preuve irréfutable, un certificat d'adoption. Nos…non, mes parents s'étaient habilement foutu de nous.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux ou non de cette nouvelle. Heureux parce que quand Greyback avait su que Harry n'était pas un Malfoy, il avait immédiatement annulé leur mariage avouant que le petit brun était peut-être beau mais que ce qui l'intéressait avant tout c'était l'argent et la renommait que son nom aurait pu lui apporter. Et moins heureux car je n'avais maintenant plus aucune excuse pour ne pas lui avouer mes sentiments sachant que ce qui m'avait rebuté jusque-là était notre lien de sang. Mais malgré cela, j'avais peur d'être rejeté par la seule personne que je n'avais jamais aimée.


End file.
